The Legend of Zelda: The Light from Within
by Kiro1
Summary: The dark sage gains power in Hyrule, sending into a dark age. When all hope seems to be lost, a teenage theif from hurled into Hyrule from Termina teams up with a powerful moon-child and a young runaway to help save the future. Please R/R!!!!!
1. Prologue

A young boy of about four living in Kakariko slept soundly as a cloaked figure peered into his bedroom window. The figure started to open the window, when it saw the boy stir. He leaped off of the roof and disappeared into the deadness of the night. The child awoke, and looked around. He peered out the window, then stepped out of his bed. He had been hearing strange sounds coming from outside during the night several times now, but this time he was going to investigate. He picked up a small slingshot and slipped on his boots. He crept through his house silently, and slid open the door. He took a deep breath, then stepped into the night.  
  
The cloaked figure was watching from behind a building. It could see the small boy's dark red hair shine in the moonlight. It crawled towards the boy, then stood up. He revealed a shiny dagger from out of his cloak. As the child stepped around the corner, the figure leaped out from behind the building and grabbed him. It put its hand around the child's mouth then they both began to dissolve, until finally disappearing. The boy and the figure were gone, and there was no trace left at all. 


	2. The Meeting

The silence of underground Clocktown was pierced by slow, solemn footsteps. A boy of about seventeen with dark red hair falling right below his ears and a star-shaped scar on his forehead had just awaken from his sleep. He was on his way to his nightly raid on Clocktown. He had been sleeping all day, so he stopped to stretch his legs and yawn. He had dark blue eyes and wore a back tunic, with a katana strapped across his back. He had one thing on his mind: money. His name: Dream.  
  
Dream could hear the repeating dripping sound of water. He continued on his way, leaping from stone to stone until he reached the ladder. He began his ascent from the sewer. When he reached the top, he peered out the hole into the night. He could hear footsteps. Perfect.  
  
He crawled out of the hole and stepped onto the street. He looked around. He could see a merchant clad in red heading for the milk bar. Dream stepped silently towards him, then jumped into the shadows. He slid a hood over his head, then readied himself. Right when the merchant was about to open the door to the bar, Dream leapt out and grabbed the merchant. He punched the merchant hard in the face, knocking him out cold. Dream removed the merchant's wallet from his belt, and emptied it into his own wallet. He dragged the man into the shadows, threw a stack of hay on him, then walked to North Clocktown and head out into Termina field.  
  
The moon was shining brighter than usual tonight. Dream could see his shimmering reflection in a nearby pond. The only sound to be heard was the faraway ticking of the clock back in Clocktown. He headed south towards the Ikana Graveyard. Suddenly, a brilliant beam of light shone down from the moon and he could see a figure descending. Dream had studied the moon in the observatory several times before, and knew at once what he was seeing. "A moon child," he whispered.  
  
The figure made contact with the ground, then the beam of light disappeared. Dream could hear footsteps coming towards him; and then there was a long pause. "So we meet again, Dream of Kakariko." Suddenly, a bright light shone, and Dream could see the figure clearly. He saw a girl that looked a few years younger than him with jet-black hair and piercing bright green eyes. She was wearing a white cloak, with a silver circlet on her head. She was carrying a long wooden bow, and had a quiver of arrows strapped across her back.  
  
Dream studied the girl for a while, not knowing what to say. He finally managed to get out "H-how did you know my n-name?"  
  
The moonchild smiled and said, "You don't remember me? After I saved your ass from the dark sage? If it weren't for me, you'd be long dead…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dream said, frowning.  
  
She sighed. "I am Oriana, a chaos child from the moon. Thirteen years ago, you were not living here. You were living in Hyrule, another dimension. You lived in a town called Kakariko. One night when you were about four, the dark sage was stalking your village, and you did the worst thing you could possibly do. You went outside. Luckily enough, that night I was sent to trail the dark sage. When it grabbed you and tried to carry you off, I flung each of you into alter-dimensions. I made sure you were sent to Termina, so I could one day meet you again. And here we are."  
  
Dream didn't answer right away. He just stared at Oriana, looking her up and down. He finally said, "I don't remember, but I believe you…I guess...."  
  
"Good…now I need your help…I need you to go back to Hyrule with me…I need you to help me find my brother, and stop the dark sage."  
  
"Leave? Now?" Dream replied.  
  
Oriana nodded. "What else do you have to live for anyway?"  
  
"Good point…Well, if you need me that much, I'll go."  
  
"Good." With that, she grabbed onto both of Dream's hands and closed her eyes. She said few words in an unfamiliar tongue, then with a flash of light, they were gone. 


	3. Marin and Kajin

Dream closed his eyes tightly, and he fell into a flashback. He saw a young boy being grabbed and strangled, then a brilliant flash of light. His flashback faded away, then he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
He awoke and found himself lying in a bed in a small room. His eyes traveled around the room. His eyelids were heavy, but he fought back the sleep. He was staring at his katana hanging on the wall when the door to the room opened, and Oriana walked in carrying a mug of ale. She sat down on the bed beside Dream. Dream sat up. "Drink this," Oriana said, handing Dream the ale. He drank it quickly.  
  
"Where are we?" Dream said, with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Hyrule," replied Oriana, "we are staying at an inn in the castle town. I'm going to meet my brother…You wanna come?"  
  
Dream stood up and put on his boots. "Sure…" He followed her out the door into the crowded street.  
  
Oriana led him down an alley, making several turns until they found a young man with black hair matching Oriana's, maybe a little older than Dream, standing around. "Marin!" Oriana yelled to the young man as she ran over to him. "I found him…This is Dream." She grabbed Dream by the arm and pulled him to where Marin could see him.  
  
"Hmm…" Marin said looking Dream up and down then shot a sly grin at Oriana, but her face showed regret. "Let us go into my house, Dream…" He led them into a building. "Come on, sit down and stay a while…" Marin said. "Oriana, go fetch Kajin. Oriana hung her head as she dragged herself into a back room.  
  
Oriana returned shortly with a woman who was apparently Kajin. Her hair was dark red streaked with black, almost the same color as Dream's. Her eyes were cold, and she wore all black. She looked about twenty, but Dream could not guess how old she really was. Oriana was shaking. "Dream…this is…Kajin…" Dream stuck out his hand, but Kajin sneered.  
  
Dream noticed Marin wink at Kajin. Suddenly, Kajin began to levitate off the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body began glowing. She floated towards Dream. "NO!!!!!!!!" Oriana screamed. Marin began laughing maniacally. In ant instant, there was a flash of steel and Dream had his katana ready. He slashed at Kajin, but the blade passed through her. His mouth hung open with disbelief.  
  
Oriana took out a Deku nut and slammed it down onto the ground. Marin and Kajin froze. "Fly Dream! Fly to Kakariko! Don't look back! Find a boy named Kiro! Fly!"  
  
Dream bolted out the door and ran as fast as he could out of the alley until he got to the bustling town square. He stopped to rest and asked for directions to Kakariko. He then got up and walked out of town square and across the drawbridge.  
  
Dream looked around sunny Hyrule field. He was told to look for the steps. He saw them and began walking towards them slowly. The last few days had been strange. He had no idea where he was or what to do. He kept reflecting on Oriana's last words to him as he walked up the steps to Kakariko.  
  
Dream entered the gate into the small town of Kakariko. He looked around. Somehow it seemed strangely familiar. He walked up to and old woman and asked, "Excuse me, but do you know a boy named Kiro?"  
  
The man looked at him and said, "Oh yes. Kiro. He lives in the red house right next to the bazaar."  
  
"Ok…thank you ma'am…" He looked around and the sign hanging from the bazaar. He walked up more steps until he reached the bazaar. He saw the red house, and knocked on the door.  
  
A woman answered the door. "Yes?" she said.  
  
Dream hesitated. "Uhm…is this where Kiro lives? May I speak to him?"  
  
The woman nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is. But Kiro went up to Death Mountain today to visit the Gorons. If you want to go find him, Death Mountain is that way. She pointed to a gate that led to a dusty trail winding up a huge mountain. Dream thanked her and started for the gate.  
  
He passed through the gate onto the trail. It was a bright sunny day, and no clouds were in the sky. He was walking along when he heard a deafening screech, and several giant blue spiders leaped from a ledge and tackled Dream. They pinned him down to the ground, and gnawed on him. He tried to push them off of him, but he was trapped. There was no way out. This was surely the end of him. 


End file.
